Pokémon Go
by Shelby-The-Red-Mew
Summary: I felt like making something about Pokémon Go so I made one... There will be Pokémon Go player stories on here so you all know
1. Pokémon Go

Pokémon GO is a smartphone game released on iOS and Android devices in 2016. This app allows for you to go and capture Pokémon using Augmented Reality. This game uses geographic location for you to find and capture Pokémon. You can then battle other players, trade with other players and even participate in raids against Pokémon. Pokémon Go has over 150 Pokémon available, but more will be added as time passes. There are various locations you can visit called PokéStops where you can find items and set off lures to attract wild Pokémon. There are also Gyms that you can face and attempt to hold for your team. It can come with a special Pokémon GO Plus accessory which can be worn which allows for notifications if a Pokémon is nearby.


	2. Cop cars, Cemeteries and Cliffs

**Pokémon Go Player Crashes Into Cop Car**

It should go without saying that driving and playing Pokémon Go is a disastrous combination, but this logic didn't hit home with everyone. A man from Baltimore was zooming down the street in his car and accidentally crashed into a parked cop car. Apparently, it was because he was too busy staring down at the game on his phone, which he admitted quickly to the cops standing nearby. Unfortunately for him, it was also all caught on camera.

 **Woman Gets Stuck In Tree While Searching For Pokémon In Cemetery**

A woman from New Jersey was reportedly playing Pokémon Go in a cemetery, and somehow ended up stuck in a tree there. Unable to get back down, she had to phone 911 to come and rescue her. Let's just hope she caught whatever Pokémon was hiding up there. Totally worth it, right?

 **Two Guys Fall Off A Cliff While Playing Pokémon Go**

Pokémon Go can be incredibly engrossing, especially for two guys from Encinitas, California. The two were so distracted while playing the game that they fell off a cliff of between 75 to 100 feet. Both of them received injuries from their rough falls


	3. Magikarp, Burglars & Underground Caves

**Editor Brian Shea Falls Down A Hill In Attempt To Catch Magikarp**

The two guys above aren't alone in their misfortune. Our editor Brian Shea took a tumble when he was out looking for Pokémon as well. Unbeknownst to him, he was heading for a hill but his eyes were glued to his phone screen. As he attempted to capture a Magikarp (and, according to him he succeeded), he took a hard fall downward.

 **Man Mistakes Teens For Burglars And Shoots At Them**

A man from Florida was awakened in his home following a large noise, and grabbed his handgun to go outside and investigate. He found a couple of teenagers sitting in a car outside his house in the middle of the night, and suspected they were scoping out the area to find a home to rob. He approached the front of the vehicle and pointed his handgun at them, demanding that they don't move a muscle. The two sped off in response, and he shot at the car as they did so. Luckily, no one was injured.

 **Teens Get Stuck 100 Feet Underground In Caves**

A group of teenagers made the dubious decision to enter some mines in search of Pokémon in Wiltshire, England, _BBC_ reports. The underground journey went sour when the four boys realized they were trapped inside. They called for help when one of them "miraculously" found a cell phone signal. If it was this difficult to find a signal, I'd bet they didn't catch a whole lot.


	4. PokéStops, Bodies, PokéBan & Museums

p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongMissouri Armed Robbers Lure Victims To PokéStop/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"With new technology comes new problems. A group of four men surrounded a secluded PokéStop in Missouri and added a bunch of lures to it, so that it would attract a handful of players in the dead of night. What these unsuspecting victims didn't realize was that they would be ambushed by these men and robbed at gunpoint. Fortunately, the perpetrators have beenapprehended and charged since the string of incidents./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongWoman Finds A Dead Body Instead Of A Pokémon/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Shayla Wiggins, a 19-year-old girl from Wyoming, just wanted to expand her collection of water Pokémon. Instead, she made a horrifying discovery. As she approached a river near her home, she discovered the corpse of a man that was drifting in the water./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongSaudi Arabia Instates Pokémon Go Ban/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"While Pokémon Go isn't officially available in Saudi Arabia, it hasn't stopped hoards of people downloading the game illegally. In response to the global Pokémon frenzy, the Middle Eastern country's clerics reintroduced a 2001 religious edict, known as a fatwa. The edict was expanded to prohibit Pokémon Go throughout the region, in belief that it promotes polytheism and evolution./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongTons Of Pokémon Appear At Holocaust Museum/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"PokéStops are often associated with landmarks and points of interest. Unfortunately, these don't always turn out to be the best places to pull out your phone and catch a Snorlax. The Holocaust Museum in Washington D.C., for example, encountered the problem of several visitors playing the game instead of paying their respects. The museum has asked attendees not to play while visiting, and reached out to Niantic so that it could be removed from the game./p 


	5. LvCaps, Home-Gyms & Pokébabies

p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongPlayer Allegedly Uses Bot To Reach Level Cap/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Pokémon Go player Ra1nDr0pz claims that he is the first to hit the game's level cap of 40, and he allegedly did so by using a bot. According to Ra1nDr0pz, you have to farm five million experience points to increase from level 39 to 40. In total, 20 million XP are needed to get from the first to final level. While many are calling what he did cheating, you have to admit that's an incredible amount of XP to obtain on your own. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongA Massachusetts Man's Home Becomes A Gym/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"A man from Massachusetts named Boon Sheridan converted an old church into his home many years back. What he didn't realize, however, was that it would eventually also turn into a Pokémon Go gym. Thankfully, in his case, he is also a fan of the game, so it became a neat opportunity to meet fellow fans on his doorstep. This was all fine and good until players started to show up at all hours of the night, which he referred to as "creepy."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongSeveral People Are Naming Their Babies After Pokémon/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"We can assume people have been doing this for years, but with the recent release of Pokémon Go, there has been a spike in baby names inspired by Pokémon. While I can understand how it would be cute to name your child something like Eevee (which is in fact one of the most popular choices along with Onyx), I'd feel bad for the kids that grow up with a name like Jigglypuff./p 


End file.
